A Hero's Destiny
by brianna330
Summary: Of all the heroes in the world of Lore, there is one hero who is unlike any of them. Brianna, a girl who has a tragic past that is a mystery to them all... including herself. After hearing her mother's last words before she ran away, Brianna is uncertain what would her destiny be, how can she fulfill it? This story tells how this hero determined to free the good people of Lore.
1. That Very Night

That night; that very night when the hero's heart was shattered, and fell into tears. So many tears were shed day by day, week by week, month by month – and then those became years – until not a tear was falling from the hero's eyes that were filled with hope.

At the middle of the night, a lady, in a white robe with a hood covering down to her eyes, ran right into the deepest part of the Green guard forest. She ran and ran through forest trees, bushes and shrubs until she made her way to Battleon. But before she set foot to town, she sat down under a big tree and rested.

The lady was panting heavily due to how far she ran to Battleon. Her vision started to blur, but stayed strong to remain conscious a bit longer.

Then, out of the blue, a white-haired man with purple eyes, wearing a blue robe and holding a glowing Staff of Malachite, appeared: Warlic. And beside him is Cysero along with the trainers Arcana the Mage, Juvania the Healer, Metrea the Rogue and Thok the Warrior.

The strange lady then stood up and took off her hood to reveal her face.

The lady is beautiful; has black long flowing locks, crystallic blue eyes, and light brown skin.

"Arianna?", Warlic asked in concern and disbelief.

"Warlic, I… I need your… help!", Arianna panted.

Warlic then noticed that there is a little girl around Arianna's arms; has short, black hair that could barely reach her shoulders, crystallic blue eyes and light brown skin.

He realized that she is Arianna's daughter. Then, he suddenly became worried.

"Is-Is it the time already?", Warlic asked.

Arianna frowned and nodded. She kneeled and put her daughter down.

"Brianna, I want you to stay with Warlic and the others. I am… going away for awhile."

Brianna nodded.

"When are you coming back? You are coming back, right?", she asked.

Arianna smiled. Then she took something from the sleeves of her robe - a white dagger, its flashing light reflected on its one side, and its sheath has a symbol of 6-pointed star with a dragon in front of it. She handed it over to Brianna.

"It could take a long time for me to return. But dear, promise me that you will stay strong and brave, have hope and faith in yourself and to everyone who you will love and care about. Also promise me, use this dagger well, and keep it as a reminder that I have always loved you and will return once you have fulfilled your destiny. Can you do that for me?".

In an instant, Brianna fell into tears and hugged her mother tightly. Arianna hugged her back and forced back a tear.

She let go of her and hand her over to Warlic.

"Please, protect her...

She... will be the key to bring balance back to this world" Arianna said under her breath.

She put on her hood, and turned away. But before she left, she look unto her daughter's eyes. She was saddened that she had to leave her own daughter, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. So, she looked away and ran, her tall figure became shorter and shorter until there was nothing but the dark forest..

That night, that very night when the hero's heart was shattered, and fell into tears. So many tears were shed day by day, week by week, month by month – and then those became years – until not a tear was falling from the hero's eyes that were filled with hope.

But, what could be Brianna's destiny be?

Her destiny will be uncertain to everyone.


	2. Test to the Finish

Brianna's POV

Warlic always tells me that I am a strong, brave, faithful and determined person. Just like my mother. I was only 5 years old before she left, leaving me in pain and sorrows. I've been crying for her for years, until I couldn't cry anymore. I ran out of tears after that. But even so, I still feel like crying, hoping that she would return. And, what am I destined to do to make her come back?

Not long afterwards my mother's disappearance, Warlic adopted me as his own child, and he became like a father to me, for he cared so much about me, and I cared so much about him.

When I turned to six years of age, I've been training with the four main classes and their advanced skills for 15 years, one by one: Rogue, Warrior, Mage and Healer.

But today, I am being tested with all these four at once.

"Get ready, Brianna. If you fail this test, you are going to have to start over the whole training", my friend, Azial, informed me.

Azial has always been a good friend of mine, and whenever I needed support, she's the first one to be there. Her pink sweater with a fluffy scarf around her neck, brown shorts and blonde hair in ponytail can easily be described her cute, girly and positive personality for an 18 year-old. Probably same as Beleen.

"Don't worry, Azial. I have been training for 15 years. This is my chance for them to accept me to defeat Drakath once and for all", I proudly spoke.

Somehow, I am a bit worried that I cannot pass this test and summon to Lord Brentan, who is now the king of Swordhaven after King Alteon's death.

But, I shouldn't be worried that much. Besides, even if I have completed the test, I still need to train myself to master each and every thing the trainers taught me.

For this test, I just wore a Terra robe and a green Courtly cape from Warlic's shoppe. My weapon is just a platinum blade with a sharp edge.

Then, I heard a loud sound of a horn.

"It is time", Warlic whispered as he appeared beside me.

I took a deep breath, and tried to stay calm as possible. Warlic has been teaching me to control my emotions as long as possible. I don't know why but, I think it is best for me not to know.

As I went to the field deep within the forest, I saw the trainers Arcana, Juvania, Metrea and Thok forming in circles, preparing themselves to fight, and also Robina and Artix watching us from the other side of the field.

I walked to the center of the trainers' circle, getting myself ready to fight. I closed my eyes, listened, waited patiently and being conscious for any signs of attack.

Not long, I heard fast footsteps coming towards me from my back. I quickly opened my eyes and dodged Metrea's attack. Thok then followed, wielding his blade at me. I was able to defend myself by hitting my sword against his, until Arcana started shooting fireballs at me.

I pushed Thok away by our weapons and quickly dodged the fireballs, which led them blasted to Thok. I then pointed the tip of my blade to the air and cast Ice shards to the three of the trainers. I was about to cast an explosion to them, for it was my opportunity to stop them but somehow, it felt like there's still someone missing.

I then heard more fast footsteps from my back. I turned around and I saw Juvania, who was about to strike her staff to my face. But I know healers aren't so good in fighting, so before Juvania even hit me, I easily dodged her attack, took her staff and poked her forehead real hard that a scar appeared. She went backwards while covering her eyes, and I could see she was in a bit of a pain.

I was about to apologize, but before I knew it, she quickly healed herself, took her staff back and strike again to my face. The truth is, it didn't hurt that much, but it was enough for the other trainers to buy some time for them to break free from my ice shards.

Then, all four of them ran toward me. Arcana stopped for a moment then shoot fireballs everywhere, which also made thick smoke everywhere. I could not see anything, so I listened, getting conscious for any signs of attack. But for some reason, it was… quiet.

Luckily, the smoke is fading slowly, which I can see better. That's when I saw a shadowy figure from the smoke. Then, Metrea appeared, and was throwing her dagger at me like a shuriken. I dodged it, quickly grabbed it then slashed at the back of Metrea's left knee. She was kneeling on the ground with her knee bleeding, but was quickly healed by Juvania. Metrea got herself back on her feet so she kicked me right to my chin, took her dagger back and jumped backward with the other trainers.

They all then ran towards me once more. Thok wielded his sword at me, but because I was too slow to dodge it or even too late to be able to defend myself, he slashed right through my right shoulder. Then, I saw Arcana casting another spell.

I was so weak at that moment I could hardly move a muscle.

No… No more! I can't just give-up just because I am tired and have a wounded shoulder. I must stay strong, I have to complete this test so they will see how ready I am to defeat Drakath!

I cast an ice shard to Juvania, then quickly healed myself. I pulled out my sword, stroke Metrea and Thok and fall them to the ground. Finally, I blasted an explosion to all of the trainers that almost covered the whole field with smoke.

After the smoke disappeared, I saw Arcana still standing.

But I realized that none of the trainers were attacking me. Juvania didn't even heal them or to herself. Only for a while, Arcana finally fell in to her feet, with the palms of her hands lying on the ground.

Surprisingly, they all looked at each other, then to me, and smiled. They stood up, and came toward me.

"For 20 years, you have been working so hard to master the out-most skills of our class…", Arcana spoke.

"And now, I claim to tell… you are now officially a Mage…", she continued.

"…thou a Warrior…", Thok followed.

"…a Rogue…", then Metrea.

"…and a Healer", then finally, Juvania.

They all bowed down, and I bowed back. They then leave the field, and unto the forest.

After hearing those words, I became delighted with joy. The only question remains that needs to be answered, if I will be summoned to the castle, will King Brentan accept me to defeat the Champion of Chaos who had destroyed the peace and harmony of Lore?

Time will tell.


	3. The Guilt Within Me

When I was healing my wounded shoulder, Azial ran towards me screaming. Then, she bear-hugged me so tightly I haven't even finished my healing spell.

"I'm so glad you have completed the test, Brianna! I'm sure King Brentan and Empress Gravelyn will accept you" Azial gave me a wink.

I just smiled at her, didn't say a word. Until I heard someone clapping like slowly.

"Very impressive, Hero. I can see why the trainers see you as their best student," it's Robina.

I almost forgot about Robina. She must have seen the whole thing.

"Thank you, Robina. I must have forgotten you were watching my every movement".

Robina snickered, with her head facing to the ground.

Then, everything went to an awkward silence.

Azial, however, tried to break it.

"So… where is Artix. I'm pretty sure he was with you the last time we got here", she then smiled really big, while holding on to my arms.

Robina raised her head up a bit and looked at Azial.

"Right after the trainers announced that you are now officially of the four classes, Artix went to the castle to inform my sister and her husband about your impressive performances".

My eyes widened and I was shocked at what I heard. So I turned away, trying not to show it.

"Will they… accept me?", I asked worriedly.

I turned to Robina, and confusion is spreading across her face.

It doesn't surprise me that Robina did not know about this. I have been a loyal member to the Good Alliance for a few years now. And those years, I have defeated Drakath's Chaos lords one by one. Some wanted to, some were forced to, some vengeance to, and some were chaorrupted to.

"I don't know if they- _you_ all would forgive me because of what I have done. After your father became one of Drakath's chaos lords, I… I…", I started to stammer, so afraid to say it.

"I- I had to kill him, although he sacrificed for us all", I continued.

I looked at Robina again, and I could see her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Then I turned to Azial, whispered to her to leave the two of us alone for a while.

"You never meant to do it, Hero. It was for the best of Swordhaven; and to Lore. And I am certain that King Brentan and my sister will understand. Brentan has been a good king, so far." Robina smiled and the sadness from her eyes slowly vanished.

Her words comforted me. But I can still feel the guilt that is within me.

"Princess Victoria!".

I heard a voice calling Robina's name. She is, in fact, Princess Victoria.

Robina and I then turned around, and saw a lieutenant running towards us.

"Princess! King Brentan and Queen Brittany wants to summon you and Brianna's presence at the castle!"

I froze at that moment. I was worried and my heart starts to race again. I looked at Robina then she landed her hand on my left shoulder and nodded, which she is saying that 'it is time'.


	4. Struggles and Troubles

Robina, Azial and I went to Swordhaven. At the castle gates, I saw Warlic and Cysero. They were probably waiting for me. I went near beside Warlic, for he was always the one who would be there to support me.

"Remember to control your emotions as much as possible, Brianna. I know that they will understand you", Warlic said in a calm voice and then I nodded.

As we entered the castle gates, I held my head up high and entered the castle door.

Up into the carpeted stairs, and stood before the throne room.

Robina entered the throne room first, commanded the crowding people to give way.

I then followed her, and kneel before the King Brentan sitting on his throne, along with Queen Brittany.  
As I looked up a bit, I was surprised to see Empress Gravelyn beside King Brentan.

I then heard murmurs and whispers of people from my left and right, but just ignored them all.

"Rise, Hero. You have no need to kneel for I have summoned you so I can meet your loyalty", King Brentan ordered, and I obeyed.

I stood up, still with my head held up high, and tried to lighten my troubles that weighed my shoulders.

Strangely, King Brentan asked what the purpose of summoning me here is.

I wanted to say yes, but I just shook my head and abundantly said no.

King Brentan expressed a soft smile while everyone else was just whispering and murmuring.

"You are a great hero, Brianna. And we all know you've been working hard to defeat Drakath…" King Brentan began to spoke.

I started to feel something cold around my shoulders, waiting what will he say next.

But, Empress Gravelyn's the one who continued,

"…but we simply cannot let you do it alone. You joined the Alliance, and we all must strive to work together and end Chaos once and for all!"

King Brentan tensely hit his fist on the golden arm of his throne.

My shoulders started to shiver, but I tried not to show it. I was frightened to hear of what Gravelyn just said, especially when the king claimed his fist like I am some kind of outsider. I have been with the Alliance for so many years now, and they think I am not part of it?

And so, I began to speak,

"King Brentan, Empress Gravelyn… I have never thought of doing it alone. I just wanted to defeat Drakath to free all the good people of Lore. It is my burden to carry. It is my determination to do so!"

I then turned to Empress Gravelyn, and I could see fire and determination burning within her unflinching eyes. I always expected this to happen from her, but this time, it's a bit different. I could not tell if it is anger she is expressing.

"What you mean is _I _will be defeating Drakath. I will do my revenge of what he did to my father, and we all could just go back of what we are to do so: _Evil attacks, Good defends!_"  
Gravelyn clenched her teeth, claimed her fist in the air, and shouted "_LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!_"

I turned to Robina. She bowed her head and looked away from the troubling Alliance.

As everything was silenced by Gravelyn's call, I heard Queen Brittany began to spoke,

"I hope you would understand, Hero."

I was saddened by this terrible meeting, but just bowed down to their majesties and left the throne room.

Warlic noticed what I have felt right now, and so he tried to comfort me.

"It is alright, Brianna. You are still part of the Alliance and you can still be there to help whenever they are in need", a soft smile appeared across his face. But I can still tell the worries from his eyes.

Azial then patted my back and tried to cheer me up with her adorable gestures.

I just smiled back, but rudely ran away from them and left the castle.

It was a terrible, terrible moment. The entire burden I have, the determination I have kept for so many years, and everything was just completely wasted.

I embrace myself, with my arms holding on to my shoulders while I could still feel fear and hatred that has been troubling me for so long.

What am I supposed to do now? Like Warlic said, I can still be there to help the Alliance, but I cannot just let Empress Gravelyn do all the vengeance to herself. She wanted to do it to avenge her father while I wanted to do it to avenge the people who I cared so much about; the people whose lives were at risk of poverty, the people who have died for their family, and the people who Drakath chaorrupted to.

I am in such despair right now that I couldn't handle the emotions at this time.

Then, thick grey clouds blocked the sun, skies started to darken and I sensed rain coming. But I did not care. I just waited and let myself get wait in the pouring rain.

As I finally arrived at my house, which is just a simple cottage, I quickly dried myself, changed to my yellow faerie dress, and brushed my long flowing locks.

I then just sat down on the floor by the warm fireplace and sharpened some of my tools and weapons with a stone.

While it's still early in the evening, I pulled out my mother's dagger from my terra robe. It's a very long time ago since she disappeared, but whenever I hold on to her shiny white dagger in its sheath with a symbol that I never knew existed, it somehow made my troubles go away and just instantly made me feel better.

The dagger is so precious to me that I never used it. Not even once.

Well, tomorrow is a new day, and so I hopped on my comfortable bed and tucked myself in my thick warm blanket. All I have to do is to go to sleep, and just forget about the problems I just had from this day.

Everything will be fine... for now.

_Narrator's P.O.V_

**MEANWHILE**...

As the hero rests from her daily struggles, an eye has been following her the whole day, in which Drakath has been watching her.

"Oh, how sad the hero thinks she has been denied by the Alliance…"

"… and how it is good to look at that pathetic hero, just lying lazily from her emotions"

"TEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

The Twins disturbed and insulted the hero that appeared in their mirror.

Drakath narrowed his eyes, and just ignored the Twin's teasing.

"It does not surprise me that the hero would want to stop me. But how she wants to avenge her people and deny Gravelyn's revenge? This just gets interesting."

Drakath then grabbed the necklace his father gave him, and thought for a moment. A smirk then smeared across his face.

Drakath is still on a duty of finding the 13th Lord of Chaos to raise its chaos beast so the portal will be complete. But who did he choose as his very last chaos lord?

This would only then be revealed once the time has come…


	5. A Dream

_Brianna's P.O.V_

_(dream)_

"LET GO OF ME!" I saw myself at my young age, wearing a short braid and a white knee-length dress, and a tall boy who was holding my arm tightly.

"Give me my gold back!" he yelled at me.

"I don't have your gold!" I yelled back.

Enraged with anger, the boy's grip on my arm became tighter and tighter.

I was squirming in pain; it felt like he was trying to wring my arm until it breaks.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a stone suddenly hit the boy's head.

As I turned to see who did that, a strange yet a familiar boy who is maybe around my age got the attention from the bully who was strangling my arm.

"Hey! _I_ have your gold", the strange boy yelled.

Then, I can feel my arm lightened. That's when I noticed that the tall boy was slowly letting go of my arm. He then went forward to that other boy. Every step he took became tenser than the last.

As I was just sitting on the ground feeling helpless, the strange boy ran towards him. But as soon as he passed the bully, he just suddenly grabbed my hand, and helped me got up.

"Come on!", he said.

I got on my feet and just ran and ran and let him took me elsewhere.

As we stopped at some kind of forest, we let go of each other's hands and panted heavily. He turned on me, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. When he looked at me, I turned away and didn't dare to look.

"How is your arm? Forgive me if I am hurting you when I grabbed your hand", he began to spoke.

I was speechless at that time, didn't even dare to speak to him since I don't know him. But since he saved me,

"F-Fine. Thank you" I blushed furiously, and was too shy to even look at his gaze.

Everything went to an awkward silence. But I can tell that he tried to break it.

"What is your name?", he asked.

As I slowly turned to him, he just smiled. For some reason, his warm smile enlightened me, and was starting to make me comfortable enough to talk him.

I held my head up high and gave him a hand shake.

"Brianna. What's yours", I asked back.

"I am…"

Then, everything went dark. I suddenly woke up to reality and saw myself still in bed. I looked through my window, and I could see a ray of sun entering my room through the window, and heard birds chirping. Is it morning already?

I quickly jumped out of bed, brushed my hair, grabbed a few weapons for training and left the cottage.

At the field deep within the forest, I displayed ten dummies forming them into a circle and just started attacking them with my blade. I tried to master a few skills and techniques of the four classes I officially am.

Fighting the dummies was too easy for me, so even after I "defeated" the dummies, I just displayed them back and fight them again to master my skills even more.

After displaying, fighting and mastering for almost an hour, I was covered with sweat._ I guess it's time for a bath_.

I went back to my cottage just to grab my terra robe, green courtly cape and a piece of cloth.

Through the trees, bushes and shrubs, I made it to a clear stream that is flowing calmly beneath the surface.

I looked around to see if there is someone else in the area, because of course, I don't want some pervert sneaking up on me.

While I was just relaxing there bathing in the shallow streams, I was thinking about the dream I just had. I know I don't really remember much about my past with my mother, but I do remember about my childhood since the very first day I was with Warlic. And that boy… he was so familiar I just couldn't put my finger on him.

No! Just… get your mind off about that, Brianna. You still have a lot of problems to be thinking about, and this isn't the right time for you to be thinking about some dream of your childhood.

I then just leaned my head on the cool stream and let my hair floating freely.

Not long, I heard a sound of a loud horn.


	6. A Message from Chaos

I was startled by that sound and never really knew what it was for. So I quickly got myself out from the streams, dried myself and put on my terra robe and courtly cape.

I ran through the tall trees, bushes and shrubs of Greenguard Forest until I made my way to Battleon Town. Many people were crowding the area, murmuring and whispering to each other.

"What happened to him?"

"Is he alright?"

"He is probably chaorrupted"

"We should take him away from here!"

I tried to get through, but the people were just sticking to one another I could barely set foot into the crowd. I couldn't be able to see over their heads.

I need to get to the front to see what is going on. No one could have blown the horn without any reason.

Clenching my fist at my side so I can control my emotions, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Everyone be SILENT!"

Then the townspeople became quiet, turning their heads to me.

"You will let me through so I may see what this is all about!"

They stepped aside, making a path. The wind whistled as I walked down the aisle.

When I made it to the front, I saw Azial crying while holding on to the hand of a little boy, who is lying unconsciously on the ground with purple tentacles around his arms and legs.

I froze for a moment. Then I slowly knelt to the ground, and landed my hand on Azial's shoulder. With just a touch of my finger, Azial startled and turned her head to me. Her sparkly blue eyes turned to a deep shade of turquoise and I can tell they were filled with sadness.

She let go of the boy's hand and wrapped her arms around my waist, sobbing while her tears stained my cape. But I didn't care. I just hugged back and patted her head.

Azial then slowly let go of me and held the boy's hand again.

She cried even more.

I looked at the boy and observed him. His blonde hair, blue shirt and brown shorts were telling me that he is Azial's brother, Zac. I should've known he is her little brother. But those tentacles wrapping around his arms and legs also tells me that he is corrupted… by chaos.

"Why? Why my brother?" Azial asked painfully.

But I didn't say a word. I just held her shoulder and leaned my forehead against the back of my hand. I was crying at that time. No tears were shed from my eyes, but I really am crying.

It was so painful for me to see my friend crying in pain. It was also painful to see that her little brother was chaorrupted.

Anger then came over me.

I wiped Azial's tears and helped her stand up. Even though I knew Zac was chaorrupted, I just cast a healing spell on him. Not long, he woke up, and his eyes were purple, which were supposed to be blue.

Words then started to come out of his mouth,

"The thirteenth Chaos Lord shall be chosen,  
the thirteenth Chaos Beast shall rise,  
and the portal shall be complete.

The Queen of all monsters shall be free,  
Chaos shall take over Lore,  
Lore shall be destroyed,  
The Alliance and battle between Good and evil will be no more,  
and the hero shall fall to Drakath!"

Azial was shocked by her brother's words. She hugged Zac with her forehead against his.

Then Zac closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they turned back to their normal shade of blue. The purple tentacles on his arms and legs were slowly disappearing.

But, I realized they weren't disappearing. They're… MOVING!

An eye then popped out behind Zac. The tentacles were probably its arms.

As I was about to pull out my metal dagger, the eye wiggled its tentacles and for a short moment, the tentacles turned into a set of bat-like wings.

It almost seemed that the eye was about to fly away. But before it did, I grabbed one of its wings and took off, away from the town, leaving Azial with her brother.

I hid beside a big tree and just glared at the eye.

I just knew that Drakath has been watching me, with this ridiculous, disgusting, purple eyeball.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed the eye tightly.

"I know you are watching this, Drakath! So listen carefully. I care not what you just made that innocent boy say, but remember this: I _will_ defeat you! Chaos _will_ fail! The queen of all monsters won't be receiving any freedom from you, but my people will from ME!"

I glared to the eye once more, and then forcibly dropped the eye on the ground.

But I wonder, why would Drakath let Zac be infected by chaos then turned him back to normal after saying those words? It's… quite strange.

I though and thought, without even realizing I was just standing there like a dope.

After probably like minutes already, I ran back to Battleon town. And it was still the same; people crowding the area, murmuring and whispering to one another while Azial is still with her brother.

I needed to get their attention, because I think I know why that happened to Zac.

_Fast._

So I stepped on a bricked fence of a fountain and looked for a person with a horn from the large crowd. That's when I spotted one.

"YOU! Over there."

The crowd silenced and turned to a boy who I was pointing at.

I shrugged my fingers for him to come closer.

As he did, I could see he was trembling along with his horn wrapped around by his arms, even at this distance.

He stopped about a feet away from the fountain and looked up to meet my gaze.

"What's your name? Are you the one who blew the horn?" I asked in a calm voice.

"M-Miko… and y-yes, hero" he responded. "I did blow the horn."

I then narrowed my eyes and expressed a soft smile so he would be comfortable enough to speak to me.

"For what purpose did you blow that horn?" I asked again, only with a bit softer voice.

He slowly held his head high and looked at me in the eye.

"When I saw that boy lying on the ground with purple tentacles around his arms and legs, I was frightened and did not know what to do. So I blew my horn, trying to get help."

Then I knelt and just patted on Miko's head.

"Thank you, Miko. I am glad you blew that horn".

I stood back up, still on the bricked fence.

"Listen! I know now why Zac, that innocent boy, was infected by chaos. In fact, he wasn't infected at all. Chaos sent a message to us as a warning."

The people then became startled.

And so, I continued to speak,

"I know that you are all afraid that Chaos will take over Lore once the Queen of all monsters is free. But let me remind you; I do not care what the message is telling us. We just need to prepare ourselves!"

"Brianna!"

A voice called me. I haven't even finished my speech.

A lieutenant from the Good Alliance came to Battleon, then came toward me.

"King Brentan and Queen Brittany is summoning to the castle of Swordhaven."

_Oh great, what now?_

I jumped down to the ground and followed the lieutenant. But before I left the town, I felt someone was hugging me from my back.

I turned around and it was Zac, along with Azial by his side, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you, Brianna", he said.

I didn't say a word, so I just smiled and patted his head.

Then I walked away, leaving the town.


	7. Into Swordhaven

As we left Battleon, we went into the dark forest to get to Swordhaven.

In the forest, not a thing was seen but the long branches above us, shadowing the rays of light.

Not a sound was heard but our footsteps crumbling piles of leaves on the ground and wind whistling through my ears.

It's going to take a while to pass through the forest.

But then, hiding in the shadows, a pair of purple eyes appeared. No, there were three eyes.

And then another appeared, and another and another. Then more followed as we passed by.

Growling sounds rang my ears.

I sensed an ambush, so I halted the lieutenant and prepared to pull out my metal dagger. It almost took a whole minute, and none has made a sudden movement.

But that was before…

"Duck, hero!"

The lieutenant's call startled me for a moment, and then dodged before a wolf could get me by the head. I turned around, and saw the wolf had three, glowing purple eyes, tentacles around its legs, and spikes that grew around its head and back. I realized that it was a chaorrupted wolf, so I quickly pulled out my daggers, and ready for an attack.

I ran towards it on full speed, and was about to stab it with one of my daggers. But the wolf just leaped on to the other side, landed on a boulder and howled with frustration that filled the air throughout the forest.

More chaorrupted wolves then came out of nowhere. We were outnumbered. But I knew that numbers doesn't matter in a fight like this.

Wolves then dashed towards us, and I was able to fight them off. I cast ice shards to most of them, and the lieutenant broke them to pieces.

But as we have slain more wolves, decreasing them in their numbers, more would just come by and continue to attack us.

"Lieutenant, there's too many of them. We can't be able to get through this", I informed.

"I need you to make your way to pass through this forest while I hold them off. You will get help."

"But, Hero, as your guidance to Swordhaven, I simply cannot -", but I didn't let him finish and commanded him,

"Just GO!"

So the lieutenant dashed through the huge wave of wolves while I guided him by attacking the ones who were standing in his way.

He disappeared through the shadows, and I was all alone, in this dark cold forest, with chaorrupted wolves surrounding me. But, I know I am not a coward.

So I gripped on to my daggers and attacked these wild canines with all my might.

With the strength of a warrior, speed and stealth of a rogue, wisdom of a mage, and intellect of a healer, I can stop these wolves by myself.

But I knew that I can't be able to get myself out there unscathed.

As I was about to strike my next blow, seemingly out of nowhere, a wolf dropped dead with an arrow on its back, followed by another wolf being struck.

I then took my advantage of killing more wolves with blows of my daggers.

I turned around to see five more wolves being struck by an arrow.

I still continued to fight, until I felt someone holding my hand.

"No time for that, Brianna."

A voice of that of a woman startled me, and I turned to find who it was…

"Robina?" I asked in surprise.

"We must go!"

She then grabbed my hand and took me running with her.

We dashed as fast as we could, and finally made it to a bright light shining above us. A gate of Swordhaven then was seen.

Before I took another step, I breathed heavily to control my panting. And, of course,

"Thank you, Robina. If it wasn't for you, I would have ended up as wolf meat", I thanked her in a calm voice.

Robina smiled, and showed me her friendly gestures yet didn't show any weakness.

"I am glad we could get out of there safely", she said.

We still talked to each other while we were on our way to the castle.

"Why do you think did those chaorrupted wolves attack you and the lieutenant?" she began to ask.

I thought for a moment, and then quickly respond.

"Well, those wolves _are_ chaorrupted. It is quite obvious that Drakath's forces of Chaos wanted to annihilate me. And that reminds me, Robina. I wanted to tell you that-"

"Hero, it is grateful you have made it. King Brentan needs to speak with you. _Now!_"

The lieutenant who I was with didn't even let me finish having words with Robina. Why does he keep on interrupting me when I tried to say something important?

Robina and I then entered the castle and into the throne room.

As usual, King Brentan was on his throne, with Queen Brittany at his side, and the crowd. The only difference is that King Brentan was on his different armor and the ones who were crowding are the lieutenants and soldiers. They were in their golden armors and protective gears.

Warlic and Cysero were also there.

What is going on, anyway?

"You have summoned me, your majesty?" I asked with great respect.

But King Brentan didn't respond. He grabbed his golden sword with silver crests of diamonds on its sides. He wielded it with might, and a glint of light from the diamonds reflected the room. He then slowly slid his sword in its scabbard, and attached to his metallic silver belt.

"Forgive me, Brianna. I only wanted to summon you here to tell you that the time has come."

The time has come? Time for what?

"Chaos has spread Lore rapidly, and more tried to attack us. We must-"

But I didn't let him finish and just reluctantly spoke,

"King Brentan, there is something I wanted to tell you. Very important!"

King Brentan then stared at me and scratched his chin, even Warlic got surprised I have something to announce.

"Go on. Speak." King Brentan ordered.

As always, I took a deep breath to control my emotions.

"I know people have been infected by Chaos. But Zac, my friend's brother, was being used to give a message."

"Message? What message?" Brentan demanded.

I continued.

"We thought he has been chaorrupted, but it was only for us to be warned. Warned that once Drakath has chosen his 13th Chaos Lord and raise its Chaos beast, the portal will be complete and the Mother of all Monsters will be free. And Lore will be in grave danger!"

Brentan widened his eyes in disbelief. Queen Brittany held unto his arms, and Robina hugged her little sister, Princess Tara.

Everyone gasped and was shocked of the message.

King Brentan then continued to order,

"This is a serious situation. Hero, I need you to put on your protective gears and go directly to Shadowfall. There, you will meet Gravelyn."

I bowed down in grace and left the throne room. Warlic then followed.

"What did he mean, Warlic?" I asked.

"Just… prepare yourself, Brianna. We are going for war", Warlic responded.

Wait… what did he mean "we"? And what war?

"I'm coming, too! I just came here because Warlic wanted me to".

I sighed. Oh, Cysero. You are a great builder yet a random thinker.

As I have arrived at my cottage, and Warlic and Cysero continued their travel to Battleon, I still don't understand what he meant. But because he said "war", I then put on my Laken Formal Suit and a mage hood. I took my metal daggers and my Alliance Exponent Sabre sword.

And also, my mother's dagger. Although I never would use my mother's dagger, I'll just bring it anyway.

Now… onward to Shadowfall!


	8. Into Shadowfall

When I was about to enter the forest of Doomwood, someone held me by the shoulder. I have gone protective, so I pulled out my dagger and pointed it to the one who just held me.

"Calm down, Brianna! It's just us".

"Azial?" I became surprised yet a bit disgraced that she was following me.

I slowly slid my dagger back to its sheath.

And also, what did she mean by "us"?

"Hi!"

I saw a hand waving over Azial's hand behind her. I tried to lean over and find who it was.

A girl that was a bit pale skinned, had light-blue eyes, dark brown hair braid that was hanging on to her shoulder, wore an original mage outfit, and I could see she brought her staff of casting.

"Oh, it's you Megan. Is your three-year mage training done already?" I asked.

She then nodded.

"Did you pass?"

She nodded again.

Megan is 18 years old, and was one of the best students of Arcana the mage. Megan began her five-year training when she was 10 years old, and then expanded it with another three years after passing her test at the arena.

"Why are you two here, anyway?" I asked, still a bit disgraced.

"We thought you needed some company, and Megan wanted to join in because her training is now over", Azial responded with a big smile smeared across her face.

"Nice outfit, by the way", Megan complimented on my armor.

The two of them were my great friends and I love them to death, but somehow, I just reluctantly glared at them, trying to get them away from me so I can get to Shadowfall. And _quick_!

But they both just smiled at me like a bunch of weirdos.

So I smiled back with an awkward gesture.

"Do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"YEAH!" they both answered back.

"Do you want to go to Doomwood and meet Empress Gavelyn?"

"NO!" they then expressed in disgust.

I returned back to my serious manner.

"Good. Well then, bye!"

Finally, they can leave me alone. Azial and Megan have always hated to go to Doomwood because of the monsters and the creepy graves in there. Especially if they ever meet the Empress's gaze.

But when I was just taking a foot step forward to the forest, someone held me by the shoulder again.

I turned around and still found Azial and Megan behind me.

UGH! Can't they just go home, already? I'm in a serious task and they still won't let go of me.

"Are you really going in there?" this time, Megan asked.

I just sighed and tried to comfort them because I know they were always worried about me.

"Look. I only need to meet Empress Gravelyn at Shadowfall because King Brentan sent me. So just-"

Then, I was interrupted by a rumbling sound. The ground was trembling, and Azial held me by the arm, trying to keep her balance. That was probably from Doomwood. Or probably, from Shadowfall.

"You two… stay. Here!" I ordered them.

They both nodded their heads, and I quickly ran into the forest of Doomwood; passing through dead trees, dark shrubs and bushes.

Before I could take another step, the ground was trembling again. I stopped so I could maintain my balance.

When the rumbling sound was finally gone, I heard a growling sound. I looked up, and I saw a huge bear right in front of me. It had tentacles around its body and an eye on its back.

Oh, just great! Another chaorrupted animal who was about to attack me.

Thanks a lot, Drakath. You just… totally made my day.

As the bear was charging towards me, I just stood there, waiting for the right moment. When it finally reached me and was about to strike with its powerful paw, I quickly cast a fireball.

When the bear took a step backwards and tried to get rid of the fire off from its face, I ran passed it. I ran and ran without looking back. I started to pant, but still kept on running.

And somehow, this is kind of familiar… with all this running.

_No. No time for that, Brianna._

As I stopped beside an old tree, I sat down for a moment and rested. Man that was an intense sprint.

When I tried to get back on my feet, I found a lively green vine hanging on one of the tree's branches. I'm not really sure what to do with it, but I just took the vine and used it to tie my long black flowing locks into a ponytail. This place is getting hot, anyway.

Now I'm far away from that chaorrupted bear, and am a bit tired with that entire sprint running, I decided to walk.

My destination should be nearby.

And, of course, there are undead monsters in Doomwood. So I slew each of those who were just on my way. Those undead Sepulchure made were just skeletons, so it wasn't really that hard to break them into bone dust.

Sepulchure was Gravelyn's father whom she wanted to avenge with. When he was on a battle with King Alteon, Drakath then infected Alteon and destroyed Sepulchure.

And so, the battle between Good and Evil has ended and the line 'Evil attacks, Good defends' is broken. Sometimes Chaos didn't make sense to me.

I still couldn't get my mind off about that Mother of all Monsters who Drakath serves. And the Chaos Lord… who could be Drakath's 13th Chaos Lord?

After walking my way through Doomwood forest, I then found myself in a place where a skeleton of an undead dragon lying on the ground, and a castle on its back.

Finally made it; Skullholme. Home of Shadowfall.

Before I could get in, I noticed many people who were on their robes surrounded the castle.

"No time for resting. AGAIN!"

I knew whose voice that was. Empress Gravelyn.

Following by that call, a red aura covered the undead dragon. I heard groaning sounds from the people, and the skull of the undead dragon has been slowly lifted. More groaning sounds followed, but when the skeleton was only just a few feet above the ground, the aura disappeared and the dragon fell back to the ground.

Huh. So that's where the trembling was.

I don't know why Empress Gravelyn would want her castle to rise. I mean, this thing has been blasted by Drakath and crashed into the side of a mountain.

I broke through the crowds and entered her fortress. Then into the throne room, which is dark and cold and I could feel such dark energy within.

Right beside the staircase of the throne, there was a lady with red hair, she was in a red armor with spikes around her arms and claws on its hand, wearing a cape, and had glowing eyes and spikes were on the sides of her head and chin. Her mouth was almost like an opening to an air vent.

I started panicking until I realized that it was Empress Gravelyn. She was in her different armor, and that glow-eyed face was actually her helmet.

"I am grateful you came, Brianna…

I have watched the Alliance crumble and Chaos spread like a plague across the world. And I am done preparing. I am ready for the first step in my assault on Mount Doomskull." The Empress looked through her window, clenched her teeth and proudly said,

"I will raise Shadowfall, my dracolich fortress! And I will need help from all who wish to defeat Chaos. Will you, hero, stand by my side?"

Fire and determination then were burning within the Empress's unflinching eyes.

Does she really mean to raise Shadowfall to Mount Doomskull? Where Drakath is?

I couldn't believe it. This whole time, they have already planned to assemble the Alliance to defeat Drakath.

Is this the time what King Brentan was talking about?

"Empress Gravelyn, the Forces of Chaos is only ten minutes away." Dage the Evil said.

Dage the Evil came under the services of the Shadowscythe and was loyal to Sepulchure. But after Sepulchure was killed by Drakath, he became loyal to Gravelyn.

"Then we must do it again. Hero, help the forces. _LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!"_ Gravelyn commanded, and quickly put on her helmet back.


	9. Shadowrise

I followed Gravelyn's command, so I put on my mage's hood and joined in the forces.

"BEGIN!"

I then cast a magic spell to see if it can help raise Shadowfall.

A red aura covered the undead dragon, followed by a yellow aura, which came from me.

We heed and groaned, trying to lift this dracolich fortress. It truly was difficult, especially when I tried to control my emotions, but we still kept on trying and trying.

The undead dragon did eventually leave a few a feet above the ground. But not long, the aura disappeared, and Shadowfall was back to the ground once again, causing trembling of the ground and the rumbling of sounds.

I don't think Gravelyn is happy about this.

"Do not give-up. AGAIN!" She ordered.

And so we did.

I cast a much stronger spell so Shadowfall can rise much higher. A red aura appeared, followed by my yellow aura which was turning orange.

We heed and groaned, much louder this time. I tried to gain force to my powers, and the castle did rise much higher. But it still didn't work. The aura disappeared again and the castle fell back to the ground.

"The Chaos forces is only a minute away", Dage informed.

"For the glory of the Shadowscythe. AGAIN!" Gravelyn humbly called.

Although I am not part of her Evil forces, everyone just shouted and I joined in, as a sign of determination that we won't give-up just like that… because _I_ didn't and never will…

"_LONG LIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!"_

I then cast a much deeper and stronger magic spell, which turned my yellow aura into a deep shade of red.

The thick aura covered the fortress, and lifted it once again. Trying to raise it much higher, it got really heavy, but still didn't gave-up.

Not long, the castle started to feel light, and then it dashed towards the skies.

I became delighted with joy that finally, Shadowfall has risen!

"ALL FORCES, ATTACK!" the Empress, in her dracolich fortress, then charged towards Mount Doomskull.


	10. The Empress Attacks!

Since Empress Gravelyn was in her fortress, which we just rose into the skies, and my feet were still on the ground, I needed to find a way to get to Mount Doom Skull.

As I was about to leave, I felt being stirred by a strong wind, my hood got off and the strong wind pulled my thick, tied-up hair. A rope then fell right to me from above. My head shot up to see.

"Come, Brianna! You seem to be in need for a transportation to the mountain, eh?"

Captain Stratos, a blue-haired man in goggles, and wearing a suit that sees him as a loyal captain. He was on his Skyguard Airship that was flying in the skies above.

I quickly clung on to the rope and climbed into the ship. As I have reached the edge, Captain Stratos grabbed my hand and helped me get on. And I guess he wasn't alone.

Warlic, who had his scarf on, Cysero, Artix and Alina were there. I then became surprised yet disgraced once again to see Azial and Megan in the ship.

What are they doing here, anyway? Weren't they even seeing the possible danger they could get into?

"You two shouldn't be here. This is way too dangerous!" I complained.

As I glared at there gazes, it was quite the first time they looked pretty serious for a sort of situation like this. I then just noticed that Azial was wearing in a rogue outfit. Her whole body was covered by a thick, brown jumpsuit. Her mouth was covered by a dark, black bandanna. A pair of metal knives was attached to her belt.

Is she… a rogue?

"Look, Brianna. We were just as worried about you as you were worried about all of us", Megan began to speak.

Azial then pulled out her knife, flung it to the air, and caught its handle without a trace of a struggle.

"We may be friends for years now, Brianna…" Azial spoke while pointing her knife at me.

"But there were things you don't know about me. Every single time you were in rogue training, I have watched your every movement and skills so I may train myself to learn how to defend myself. And be able to follow my own rules, seldom."

I was really… surprised to hear that all these years, Azial have been secretly training as a rogue while _I_ was in training with advanced skills.

Azial then smiled and snickered,

"But even so… you are more skilled than I am."

So I smiled back. Maybe it was only because she wasn't be able to attend the Rogue class with Metrea herself.

Besides that, the ship then soars to the sky and into Mount Doom Skull while the blowing wind stirred my hair.

As we have reached above, I became paralyzed of what I have seen.

Gravelyn's dracolich fortress and the whole Skyguard army were being attacked by Chaos Dragon lords.

Chaos Legions from below were charging the forces of the Alliance.

Many have blasted Gravelyn's castle, and it was clear that they have sustained too much damage.

"I've come too far… It must not end like this! I will have my revenge!" I heard shouted Gravelyn.

"The castle is lost. There is no hope!" One of her undead army said.

Then, there was one Dragon blasting towards the dracolich fortress. But before it could even hit the castle, our ship blocked it.

"Skyguard! Attack!" Captain Stratos ordered.

And so the whole army followed.

I can still hear from Gravelyn's castle.

"Empress Gravelyn, we can no longer control this ship!" One of her undead army again informed.

"We don't need to control it; we just need to hit that Collision course!

"GO!" Gravelyn ordered.

Her dracolich fortress then charged towards Drakath. It was about to blast the portal which was used to be opened to free the Mother of all Monsters.

But as I have seen in Drakath, a smirk grew on his face. He sprouted his dragon-like wings, and charged towards Gravelyn. He flew at a massive speed that a purple plasma ball appeared around him. Then he went through the undead dragon, destroyed it before it could even destroy the portal.

Gravelyn then jumped off from her castle, and was about to land to wield her mighty sword at Drakath.

"This ends now, Drakath! I will have my revenge for what you did to my father!"

But Drakath just laughed evilly as their swords clashed against each other.

Gravelyn managed to strike Drakath with a single blow, but Drakath strikes back with a strong blow of his blade followed by a purple plasma ball that hit Gravelyn into the edge of the mountain.

She kept her grip on the edge, trying not to fall to her death while that selfish Champion of Chaos just stood there, waiting for her fate.


	11. Confronting the Champion of Chaos

NO! It must not end like this. Chaos must fall!

I quickly put on my hood, and jumped off the ship.

"NONONO!" I heard Warlic screamed. But I ignored him.

I landed on my feet at the very edge of the mountain, right beside Gravelyn.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Lore's favorite hero", Drakath said, along with a cackle of laughter.

I glared and shot back,

"You're a fool Drakath if you think _I_ am the whole world's favorite hero".

I then cast a wall of fire between the two of us so he won't come any nearer. I knelt down and quickly grabbed Gravelyn's hand, helping her get on the mountain safely.

"Empress Gravelyn, we must get out of here now!" I tried to suggest her.

But she only ignored me and grabbed her sword back.

"NO! I came here to avenge my father, and I am not going to waste this opportunity!"

"But Empress, we must-", a pumping of air interrupted through my suggestion.

A hand then appeared through the fire, and it pulled me by my arm. Gravelyn tried to grab me back, but I was already at the other side of the wall. I then saw myself ended up being thrown farther from the edge of the mountain, and nearer to the portal.

Wait. The portal! This is what I needed to destroy.

But before I could get on my feet, a tip of a large blade then touched my chin.

I looked up to find… Drakath.

The first time I saw Drakath is that he had purple shoulder guards with spikes sticking out of them, in his armor was an eye that was alive, he had dragon-like wings that outstretched to the sky, which he then folded like a cape, and his face was hiding in the shadows which nothing could be seen but his eyes that glowed like that of a Necromancer.

But now he was closer to me, I could see his face clearly.

He had pure and brilliant green eyes, spiky, black hair with bangs on either sides of his face, and he almost looked noble bearing as that of a prince.

I glared at his gaze, while he just gave me an evil smirk.

"Maybe I am a fool of thinking you as Lore's greatest hero", the Champion began to speak.

And then he continued,

"It is only because no one appreciates you after what you have done for all them."

He then laughed evilly even more. Anger then grew on me.

_No! Don't do it, Brianna. Control your emotions… control your emotions._

I took a deep breath, then pulled out my Alliance Exponent Sabre and clashed against Drakath's sword and escaped from his grasp. I jumped away backwards, and prepared myself to fight.

Drakath's face was hidden in the shadows again, while narrowing his glowing eyes. He then suddenly sighed.

"You know, with just a single blow of my blade can kill a weak peasant like you." Drakath said.

I ignored him, and pointed my blade at him as a sign for an attack. He sighed again.

"So be it."

He sprouted his wings, as _his_ sign of attack. I charged towards him, and then a purple orb magically appeared in his hand. I was already expecting what will happen, so I dodged before his purple orb could hit me. As the sound of our two swords clashing together was deafening, I strained with my sword pressed against his.

Eventually, I let go. Then strike back by wielding my sword around him while he just tried to defend himself by blocking my every blow.

When I was about to do my next strike, he held me by the wrist, and I could see his face again. I tried to make him let go, but he had a very strong grip.

He then raised his blade, and as he wielded it, a spark followed by a purple plasma ball then blasted right to me.

I felt myself being pushed away, and my head hit the portal.

I felt very painful, and as I lied there by the portal, the pain just grew on me and my vision started to blur. I feel weak… so weak.


	12. Forgive me

As pain still kept on growing in me, and I was about to feel in a complete nothingness, I tried to stay as conscious as possible.

And I could still see Drakath's face, and his blade pointing at me while I was defenseless; couldn't even move a muscle.

"You are stronger than I thought", Drakath said.

I wasn't sure if it was a compliment, but I just took it as an impressive kind of manner. I tried to avoid his gaze, but he slowly slid the edge of his sword underneath my chin, which made me turned to him. But I still tried to avoid him by closing my eyes.

A cackle of laughter then rang my ears.

"I haven't chosen a 13th and last Chaos Lord yet. This means, the portal is still incomplete. Do you know who the 13th Chaos Lord will be?"

I didn't want to hear answer an answer from him. This time, I opened my eyes, and an evil grin appeared on Drakath's face.

"The 13th Chaos Lord is…" he continued.

I then felt cold in my shoulders, waiting for his answer.

Drakath then raised his sword, and his face was once again hidden in the shadows.

What is his answer? Who…?

"**I CHOOSE-"**, Gravelyn then stroke Drakath and interrupted through his answers.

"I am not done with you yet, Drakath!" Gravelyn redeemed.

Wielding their swords against each other, their attack became brutal, fighting to the finish. As I was just lying on the ground, I felt helpless. So I have to do something. I then remembered the portal, right beside me.

I still have time.

I touched the portal, and cast ice shards. The portal is huge, so I cast a much deeper spell, and will break it once it is completely frozen.

Strangely, I couldn't hear the deafening of clashing swords anymore. I then felt something sharp touching my cheek.

As I turned, I could see Drakath's face again.

He clenched his teeth,

"You dare to break the portal while I am diverted by the Empress!? I can kill you all with just a single strike!"

I looked to find Empress Gravelyn, lying on the ground. I looked around me.

I thought…

What did I see?

I see a dragon, a paladin, a Skyguard army… but what else?

All I could feel is the failure I have done to my people.

I know I am determined… my eyes were filled with hope… I never give up… I never yield… I never act weak…

"Promise me that you will stay strong and brave, have hope and faith in yourself and to everyone who you love and care about. Also promise me, use this dagger well, and keep it as a reminder that I have always loved you and will return once you have fulfilled your destiny. Can you do that for me?"

I can hear her… my mother's voice.

That's when… the memory of my promise for my mother hit me.

I then felt something streaming down my cheek.

Wait. Are these… tears?

This is impossible. I never had tears since the years afterwards she left.

Drakath must have realized it, but I knew he wasn't affected by this.

I can feel the edge of his sword slowly sliding underneath my chin and down to my neck.

"Any last words, Hero?" He asked with a smirk.

That question led me to anger and frustration.

"Yes, I do". I responded.

I don't know why I would answer something like that. My voice seemed to speak for itself. But I still continued,

"_BECAUSE THIS ISN'T MY LAST!"_

I then remembered my mother's dagger. I know I never used it, but I promised her to use it well, and now… _I WILL!_

As I was pulling the dagger out from its sheath, a light shone.

I finally pulled it out, the light covered the dagger, forming it into a long sword.

I raised it, and then Drakath got blinded, with him and his sword letting go of me.

It's quite strange, because I wasn't blinded by the light.

But now… there is no time to be stunned by it. I must take this opportunity!

I then quickly healed myself and charged towards Drakath. Our swords clashed against each other, and every time Drakath would try to block my attack, he would get blinded by the light.

But I still continued to fight; wielding my sword around him so he will bewildered by my every single strike.

What it seems like forever, Drakath then suddenly outstretched his wings to the sky, and flew away from the mountain.

But I did not mind him. I ran towards the portal. There is no time for it to be frozen, so I gripped on my sword and raised it to begin my blow, hoping this would work.

As soon as my sword touched the portal, a light shone again. Then the whole portal erupted, broke to pieces, and all its blocks, that came from the rising of Chaos Beasts, were blown everywhere.

The eruption got everyone's attention. I heard King Brentan halted the Alliance, and the Chaos Legions stopped as well.

I then went to Gravelyn. I took her helmet off, and then shrugged her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

She responded by groaning. I helped her get up.

"What… happened?" She confusedly asked.

She looked behind me, realizing that the portal was gone. Her eyes widened, and held my hands tightly.

"Where… where is Drakath!?" She demanded.

She went to shear anger, gritted her teeth and grabbed her sword back.

I paced around me, looking for any signs of Drakath.

"He must've gone from afar", I said.

"That coward. _Come back, you coward! I am not done with you_!" her voice filled the air.

I paced around me again. Definitely no signs of Drakath.

I was about to reason Gravelyn, until I heard a pumping of air, and a shadowy figure coming towards her.

Oh, no… he's coming back!

"Gravelyn, _LOOK OUT!"_

I pushed her away to the other side, which led me being grabbed by the shadowy figure. I've been brought to the skies at massive speed.

I almost forgot. I have fear of… _extreme heights!_

"_Let go of me, Drakath!"_ I ordered, still frightened when he flew even higher.

Then suddenly, he stopped.

"As you wish", he said.

He then threw me right into the other part of the mountain. Before I could reach its surface, Drakath blasted a purple plasma ball with his sword at me.

I became terrified, and the plasma ball then led me crashed into the mountain, leaving a pit.

The pain came back to me. My vision started to blur, and all I could see was nothing, but the dark surroundings.

I could hear the pumping of air from above, and a cackle of laughter.

More tears then flooded my eyes.

I felt so ashamed of myself, I couldn't help but think about all those who I have failed to.

Forgive me, King Alteon.

Forgive me, Empress Gravelyn.

Forgive me, Warlic.

Forgive me, Lore.

For I have failed you all.

Will my destiny be remained... uncertain?

Forgive me...

Mother.


	13. Author's Note

A/N

Hello, there!

So, did you enjoy my story?

If you do, thank you for that. But I'm sorry I have to say that this is now the last chapter of the story.

But I didn't say this is how it's going to end.

What's going to happen to the hero?

You see, I also have an account in Wattpad, so I was thinking of continuing the rest there.

So, if you wanted to know what will happen next, you might wanna wait for a few days.

Then, go to and search for the story; same title.

I also would like to give special thanks to:

Glaiza Acierto – for letting me insert your name, Azial.

Maegan Silao – for liking the story.

Janelle Hyleni (Ate Jikay) – for liking my post :3

My classmates and fanfiction readers for reading/liking my story.

Kirsten Ela, Angel Love, and Krystelle, for complimenting XD

Sir Andrew Stratton – for your great teaching skills in English (I definitely learned a LOT from you).

That's all and once again… Thank you!

Looking forward to write more stories in .


End file.
